Role-Playing
'What Is Role-Playing?' Usually shortened to 'RP', role-playing is when a player assumes the identity of their character, as if it were real life. Everyone has done it in one form or another, mostly when they were children, pretending to be knights, or cowboys. Here, we play characters that fit into the lore and backstory of the world as a form of escapism and storytelling, but most importantly, for fun. 'What ''Isn't Roleplaying' *'"Role-playing Is Evil"' - When Dungeons & Dragons first came out, it got a lot of bad press. It was viewed as satanic and people often thought that pretending to be a wizard was a gateway to trying to replicate actual magic and spells. We now find that completely laughable; to us, role-playing is just a hobby. *'"We're All Elitist Snobs"' - There are ways that role-playing should be done; e.g, not going around and attacking everyone because your character is mad. But apart from anything that breaks the rules, we're very lenient as a playerbase. Lots of people will offer advice if you ask, or try to include you in events and conversations that will improve your role-playing abilities. *'"You Must Be In Character At All Times"' - Frankly, this would be exhausting. We allow people to talk out-of-character, or simply play the game in a manner that their character wouldn't necessarily do; if you need a lot of wood, it might just be easier to cut it yourself, rather than try to find a lumberjack. However, some players will try to keep their role-playing as authentic as possible. 'How To Role-Play' First of all, you have to know the three main things about role-playing: '''The Golden Rules' * There Is No Goal - Your character's story is unique, so you may set a goal, or target, for yourself. This could be anything from becoming the ruler of the Kingdom, to owning a bakery. As long as this is reflected in the world lore and your character's backstory, it is usually allowed and often encouraged! * You Are Not Alone - Every player started where you are now, but given time you will become more comfortable playing as your characters. Also remember that everything you do has an effect on others and everything they do will have an effect on you. * Do Not Be Yourself - The best part of any role-playing system is trying to imagine how your character would act in the situations they are put in, whether it's laying foundations for the next town expansion or facing nameless horrors. Once you have embraced the three Golden Rules, there are a few things you have to do in order to become more comfortable and more proficient with role-playing your character: * Get A Feel For The Game - Each of the worlds will have a known lore and backstory for a specific continent, or a range of lands. Reading through that provided information will help you understand where your character can fit in. Remember, your character can come from anywhere in the land, not just the continent you're living on. * Create Your Character - Read our character creation guide to understand how to properly create a fully-fleshed out character. * Don't Be Too Strong, Or Too Weak - If your character has no weaknesses and can do anything, they become very boring very quickly. Similarly, if your character is incredibly weak, there will be very little they can do, which will also become very stale as you sit around and do nothing. Be modest and reasonable. Most players can hold their own against danger and often have a skill or two they are good at, and so their characters should also be capable of self-defense and skilled in some regards. * Keep It To Yourself - Whilst we absolutely encourage conversations between players, don't go charging in and telling your entire backstory to the first person you meet. This also has the benefit of allowing you to tweak your character to fit the current and emerging backstory better, if needs be. ** This advice comes with the caveat that players should give their characters a personality. They are characters after all. Being too shy to interact with other players somewhat defeats the point of roleplaying. * Do Not Assume Power - As your first character, you will not be allowed to start as the lord of a town, or an Overseer of a Fortress. In order to achieve this, your character must work through the ranks, as everyone does. In rare occasions, trusted players will be asked, or allowed, to roll characters linked to nobility; usually in order to help the storyline advance. * Be Patient - The main storyline does move, albeit slowly, as Storytellers have to organize the myriad of things needed to host events. Utilize your characters abilities to stop you from going insane; write books, go exploring, chat with the locals or go building. Remember that all players have different schedules and time zones, and not everyone can commit to logging in daily. Enriching the world itself with detail and care encourages everyone to play more and play better. * Ask Questions - Both the players and their characters will help you out if you wish to know more. If you get stuck, just ask. Whilst you can physically act as your character would, as best as you can, the vast majority of role-playing will be done via 'emotes'. These are global, or local actions that show others how you are acting or feeling. They can be as detailed, or as simple as you like. 'A Note On Combat' Within the game, player-versus-player (PvP) encounters are bound to happen. This can be between enemy factions, races, or even just two people brawling in the street. We expect players to give the other party some warning before combat. Unannounced combat, or attacking people with no reason at all, is sometimes ignored as if it never happened. In some cases, if the party at fault has done this on a number of occassions, they will be warned or even banned. What Can You Expect? You will be thrust into a world that most likely, has already advanced a considerable way without you. Don't be intimidated! Finding out what happened before you arrived in new lands is incredibly fun and allows you to get to know characters personally. You will make friends, both with characters and players. Your actions will help other's storylines and maybe even change the world completely. You will become somewhat invested in your character, looking after their well-being as your own. Most importantly, you can expect to have fun! Category:Server Mechanics